Sorry
by static-harmony
Summary: Draco is in love with Harry, yet Harry isn't sorry.


**Authors Note: I was in the mood for a new one-shot. Its my present to myself for finally finishing all my high school homework. Its my graduation present to myself. *squee***

**Disclaimer: I am still wishing on that star, but no fairy will grant my wish. Cinderella gets a freaking pumpkin carriage and I can't even own one person! Psh.**

**Dedication: To everyone in my life who's ever helped me. One person in particular, she knows who she is, she's my muse and my best friend in the whole world.**

**_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_**

Draco Malfoy was on the way to the Astronomy Tower to meet his love.

He and Harry had a talk earlier that day, and Draco just couldn't build up the courage to tell him how he felt.

Harry and Draco had become friends in 5th year, they got into a fight so bad, they both ended up in the hospital wing for a week. That's when their professors decided enough was enough and forced the two to patch things up.

It hadn't gone well, but they realized they were too alike to fight anymore.

That was two years ago.

Sense then, Draco had fallen head over heels in love with Harry James Potter.

So Draco was heading to the Astronomy Tower to meet Harry, to proclaim his love for the brunette.

Harry had told Draco earlier that day, that he was going to be up in the Astronomy Tower tonight.

Draco **knew **that Harry had meant for Draco to join him. Why else would he have told Draco?

So Draco was confident, and was proudly, yet nervously marching his way to the Astronomy Tower.

Well, not exactly marching, considering it was very late, past curfew, and Draco was not in the mood for detention.

So he was slinking to the Astronomy Tower, that would be a better way to describe it.

Draco had been walking for fifteen minutes, and was currently walking up the stairs to the Tower, when he started to hear voices. Actually he started to hear **moaning.  
**  
Draco instantly panicked.

_'What if Harry isn't even here? And I'm about to walk in on some poor couple making love?'_ Draco thought, then grimaced. Then instantly dispelled that thought.

Draco crept closer, just to make sure, before leaving.

As he got to the door, the moaning got louder.

Before Draco even looked into the room, he instantly knew that it was two guys.

Just by the sounds of thrusting and moaning.

Draco laughed at this thought, he really shouldn't know what two guys going at it should sound like.

Draco peaked his head into the door, and what he saw. Ripped a hole into his body.

There was Harry, on his hands and knees, with none other than Seamus Finnigan behind him, thrusting deeply into Harry's ass.

Draco felt a tear run down his cheek.

Draco was torn apart, but couldn't look away, his true love, was being thoroughly fucked by someone else.

"Oh god yes Seamus, harder---fuck" Harry was saying.

Seamus was thrusting so fast that his hips were a blur, he was moaning louder and louder with each thrust.

Harry was on his hands and knees and was being fucked so hard that his knees were bleeding from being skinned across the floor.

Draco couldn't take it anymore, he ran, as fast as he possibly could. Across the castle, and out into the crisp night air.

He couldn't believe what he had just seen. He was so sure that Harry felt the same as him.

Draco ran, faster and faster with each step, until the urge to breathe was overwhelming, and he just dropped on the spot where he stood.

When he finally regained his breath, he looked around and saw that he was on the opposite side of the Black Lake.

It was beginning to be winter, yet it hadn't snowed yet. It was cold, but not too cold.

Draco didn't care, the air numbed him more than he even felt.

Draco just layed down, face first, right onto the ground.

And he did something that he hadn't done in years.

He wept.

Draco could not believe he was so stupid to believe that Harry could actually feel the same way.

Draco hadn't even known that Harry was seeing someone.

After a while, Draco stopped crying, and fell into a numb, cold induced sleep. Right on the grass where he lay.

**_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_**

After a few hours, Draco awoke with a start.

The sun was just beginning to rise.

Draco sat up, and instantly regretted his decision to go outside last night.

He was frozen from head to toe, and could barely breathe.

Draco stood up, and numbly walked to the hospital wing.

As he reached the front door, he decided against going inside.

So he went down to the Slytherin Dorms, everyone was still asleep. He changed into a new school uniform, grabbed his bag, and went down to breakfast.

Hoping to preoccupy his mind from the images that were still haunting his brain.

After a while, the Great Hall began to fill with people, Draco saw Harry enter with Ron and Hermione.

Finnigan followed a while after, clutching onto some Hufflepuff's arm.

Draco quirked an eyebrow at this, but thought nothing more of it. Finnigan was a whore, everyone knew that, but who, in Merlin's name, gave him the right to fuck Harry Potter. Or better yet, why the hell had Harry agreed to it?!

Draco was fuming, he murmured to Blaise that he had to go get something from his room, and left the Great Hall.

Draco could feel the stares on his back, one in particular, but he could care less anymore.

Draco walked down to the Dungeon, and down to the Potions classroom.

That was his first class of the day, with the Gryffindors.

Draco grimaced and thought _'Of course'_

Draco leaned his forehead onto the cool Dungeon corridor wall, he was still feeling numb from his night outside.

Draco leaned back and brought his head down slamming it forcefully onto the wall.

Then put his hand to his head, and when he brought his arm down, he saw blood.

_'Great' _Draco thought.

Draco considered going to the hospital wing, but wasn't in the mood to explain to Madam Pomfrey why he had a huge gash on his forehead, so he pulled out his wand and healed the stupid cut before anyone saw him.

Unfortunately, someone had.

"That wasn't very smart you know" A voice drifted from down the hall.

Draco stopped moving, he knew who it was.

"What's it to you?" Draco responded cooly.

"You know what it is to me" Harry replied, coming closer to the blonde.

A little too close.

Draco scoffed.

"I looked for you last night, I had something to tell you" Draco snapped.

"I told you I'd be in the Astronomy Tower" Harry replied softly.

"Yeah, see you forgot to mention you'd be getting screwed by Finnigan" Draco said, glaring and turning around.

"So it was you" Harry said.

Draco stayed silent.

"Why do you care any way?" Harry finally said, after a long drawn out silence.

"It doesn't matter why I **did **care, because I won't be careless enough to do it again" Draco said.

"What is your problem?" Harry said.

"If your that daft that you can't figure it out, then you don't deserve to know" Draco said, and decided it was time to play hooky, and ran down the hall.

He couldn't stand to face Harry anymore.

**_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_**

Draco had stayed in the Room of Requirement all day.

Around dinner time, there was a knock at the door.

Draco sighed inwardly and walked over to open it.

There stood Harry freaking Potter.

Draco turned around and rolled his eyes.

He heard the door shut and knew that Harry had followed him in.

"I figured it out" Harry said softly.

"Congratulations" Draco said without turning around.

"You want me" Harry said.

Harry walked up to Draco and stood in front of him.

"No Harry, you got it wrong, I don't **want** you. I fell in love with you, I don't want you, I **need **you. Yet after seeing you get fucked by another man last night, I'm beginning to get this feeling you don't feel the same" Draco said.

Harry looked down at his shoes and just stood there.

"You can leave now if your done" Draco said.

"I'm not done" Harry said.

"Then what?" Draco said.

"Draco, I like you an all, but I'm not the best person at relationships. I haven't meant to lead you on at all" Harry said.

"Fine, I wasn't expecting anything from you, but you could have at least told me NOT to come to the Tower last night, I thought you told me because you wanted me to meet you up there" Draco said.

"I'm sorry" was all that Harry replied.

Draco ignored that and sat down on the plush sofa.

Harry moved over to the sofa and sat down right next to Draco, then he moved closer and strattled Draco's lap.

Draco looked up into Harry's emerald green eyes and melted.

Harry pressed his soft lips to Draco's, and Draco wound his hands into Harry's messy dark brown locks.

Harry moaned into Draco's touch and kissed him harder.

Draco pulled apart from Harry and started trailing kisses down Harry's neck.

Harry moaned Draco's name, and Draco's eyes rolled back into his head.

Draco pulled back and said "Harry, would you at least be willing to try to be with me? In a relationship? I don't want to share you."

Harry's eyes instantly became sad, and he got up.

"I'm not tying myself down right now. Maybe in a few years, I'll consider it, but right now I can't. I was alone too much in my life, and tying down to one person would make me feel more alone. I'm sorry Draco. I can't and won't be with you, at least not right now" Harry said.

Draco felt a tear fall out of his eye and run down his cheek.

"Your not sorry" was all that Draco said.

Harry sighed and left the room.

Draco fell to the floor and cried.

Harry wouldn't come back, because he wasn't really sorry.

**_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_**

**End**

**End Authors Note: I'm sorry! I didn't mean it to be that sad, it just poured out that way. I'm sorry for not updating Happenings, but at least I'm writing something! I think its a little too drawn out, all well. I enjoyed writing it.**

**R/R**


End file.
